Vacation
by black-velvet-roses11
Summary: songfic-Vacation by simple Plan, Lily Evans lives next door to James Potter before they go to Hogwarts. Lily chases after James, who doesn’t like her back.


Name: Vacation

By: blackvelvetroses11

Disclaimer: Siriusly, do I look filthy stinking' rich to you? Never mind, don't answer that...

Summary: songfic-Vacation by simple Plan, Lily Evans lives next door to James Potter before they go to Hogwarts. Lily chases after James, who doesn't like her back.

"Then I went to..." James just tuned her out like all the times before. Lily would call him up and then start droning on about anything: how much he liked him, her life, etc. James tried to be nice and polite, se when he could, he'd hold up the phone and pretend to listen to what she was saying. The eleven year old would do this though if his mother, Janet Potter didn't tell him that he should treasure it while it lasted, because crushes like Lily's, don't last forever. He put up with it and even pretended to like her back, but inside he was seething. When she'd hang up, he would feel so relieved, and then she'd call the next day.

It was reasonable why she liked him. He was cure, polite, funny and witty, and he was the lead singer in a band-The Marauders. However, when he would go to Hogwarts and see how popular and cute and talented he was, and had been, he would become arrogant, bullying, big-headed, and pratish, mean, and come to love Lily. (But we're not there yet...) So at six in the morning she'd go over to his house...

RINGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Lily? **WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**"

"Waiting for you..." he looked into her eyes and saw longing and love. I scared the heck out of him.

"Could you just leave please?"

She walked to her house next door and opened the blue door, with one last glance towards his retreating back, she went inside. The next morning he was there again and he told her to leave, again.

Her birthday came and went, with no present from James. Earlier when he turned eleven she had sent him a book about witches and wizards. How she wished they were real...

"AHH!!" her sister, Petunia screamed from inside the dining room. Lily ran inside and saw her sister pointing shakily at an owl with a letter clutched in his claws. She stood still as the owl flew towards herself and dropped a letter addressed to her in green shining ink. Lily opened it after her parents had come in. Her first thought after reading and believing the letter, '_what, I have to leave James'_

On August 19, James and his band held a free concert in the park near the center of London. Lily was of course there, in the front of the crowd, cheering with adoring eyes as they came out. James and his friend, Sirius Black plugged in their guitars, while Remus Lupin went to his drum set.

"This is a recently written song by our own James Potter!" shouted Sirius. They started to play...

I know a girl whose obsessed with a guy  
she talks for hours and still tomorrow  
she'll call again and when he thinks that this could be the end,  
she calls again  
at six in the morning she waits at the door  
he tells her to leave but still tomorrow shell be there again  
she wont let go  
  
cant you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight  
and pack your bags  
if you want  
a one way ticket out of my life  
watching you fly away  
I never liked you  
  
she doesn't care if he trys to ignore  
he runs away but still she follows  
shell try again  
she likes to think shell get him in the end  
yeah  
  
cant you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight  
and pack your bags  
if you want  
a one way ticket out of my life  
watching you fly away  
I never liked you  
I never wanted you  
I never liked you  
I never wanted you, whoa  
  
cant you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight  
and pack your bags  
if you want  
a one way ticket out of my life  
watching you fly away  
I never liked you  
I never wanted you  
I never liked you  
I'm not in love with you 

Lily had been paling since the start and stood still in a sea of dancing people. As she was in the front, both Sirius and Remus were looking at her with confused looks as they played. Suddenly it clicked into place what was going on, for Remus. He frowned. James was looking anywhere but her. Lily burst into tears and ran away, leaving the park. When the song was over, Sirius was about to start another song, and James was looking relieved at having it gotten it over with. Remus ran after where he had seen her running off to, leaving a stunned crowd and 2/3 band behind. After a bit of searching, he found her. He sat down and her back was to him. She was crying, but at hearing someone sit down next to her and touch her shoulder and say her name softly, she whirled around and kissed him, thinking it was James, hoping to get one last chance. She soon found herself lost in the kiss. When she pulled back and opened her eyes, she screamed, but was silenced as Remus bent down and kissed her again...


End file.
